Drunk in Love
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: When Cosima looks after an extremely inebriated Delphine she realises just how lucky she is to have the French woman in her life.


"Tu est tres belle," Delphine giggled, her full weight leaning against Cosima as the two stumbled through the door of Cosima's apartment.

"And you're tres drunk," Cosima sniggered, her arm wrapped firmly around the blondes waist as she manoeuvred them towards her bed.

"No," Delphine replied simply, throwing herself against the mattress once Cosima let go of her waist. "I'm just so in love," she sighed airily, her eyes closing and a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh man," Cosima sighed, watching Delphine and trying not to smile at what she'd just (rather drunkenly) admitted to for the first time.

"I'm also tired," Delphine seemed to realise all of a sudden, and she tried to reposition herself in the bed so her head was even remotely close to a pillow – it didn't work.

"Okay, well how about we get you some pyjamas first?" Cosima tried, figuring jeans, heels and shirt wouldn't be the most comfortable thing for her to sleep in.

"Oh, trying to get me nu ma cherie?" Delphine giggled (rather hysterically actually).

"I… I don't know what 'nu' means?" Cosima shook her head in disbelief, trying to muffle a fresh wave of laughter that rose in her chest as Delphine tried to sit up in the bed. "I mean, is it even an actual word?"

"Naked," Delphine offered in response (was that what it meant or was this just a new tangent of thought?). "You want me naked so we can make babies." She was laughing so hard at her own joke the end of her sentence was barely distinguishable.

"Okay come on now you're a scientist, you know that's silly," Cosima snorted.

Delphine merely shrugged idly, instead using her energy to do something Cosima presumed was meant to come across as sexy – in actuality it ended up as more of an arm flail with an odd pout thrown in for good measure. Cosima sighed. It was getting to the point where her second hand embarrassment was beginning to outweigh just how cute she thought her light weight girlfriend was being.

"Okay come on, let's get you up!" She grabbed both Delphine's hands and pulled her to an upright position, one hand then winding around her waist to hold her there while the other began to unbutton her shirt.

"Tu etes si forte," Delphine murmured, leaning into Cosima's embrace and beginning to pepper sloppy kisses along the brunette's neck.

"Delphine," Cosima groaned, pulling back out of the blonde's embrace to both get away from the kisses and so she could push her shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor.

"Ah, mais ma Cherie c'est tu qui est déshabillement moi," Delphine pointed out, her words mixing together in an oddly appealing lilt (only French people could still sound good while wasted on cheap after-party champagne).

"You're gonna need to start speaking more English if you want any chance of being understood babe," Cosima muttered, more to herself than the woman swaying next to her, as her free hand now set to work on opening her jeans.

Rather than reply Delphine pushed her lips against Cosima's, kissing her slowly at first, though gradually allowing her lips to move more feverishly. Cosima didn't pull away, instead choosing to kiss her back in small pecks rather than the intense pace Delphine seemed intent on setting; the distraction giving her then chance to pop open the button of Delphine's jeans and pushed them down to her knees.

"Sit please," Cosima instructed between kisses, waiting for a moment to see if Delphine would comply, before pushing her gently back into the sheets.

Delphine was giggling again as she reclined into the slightly tousled bed linen, and Cosima rolled her eyes as she bent down to her knees. She removed the blondes heels first, then moving onto her jeans, which she tugged off and discarded in a corner. When she stood again, Delphine had sat back up, and was staring longingly at her.

"I was kind of hoping you would stay there," she husked, her voice low and lethal though her overall posture still screamed drunk.

"Nope, afraid not tonight," Cosima refused. "I'm getting you pyjamas and then we're going to bed."

"I like the sound of the second part of that sentence," Delphine teased.

Cosima ignored her. Instead she went over to her chest of drawers and opened the one Delphine had claimed as her own the previous week. She pulled out a pair of pyjamas and some socks, and stood up straight again only to find a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips attach to the back of her neck.

"Really dude, really?" Cosima tried to sound annoyed, but she couldn't help but laugh when Delphine's hands clumsily made their way under her top.

She stepped out of the embrace shaking her head and laughing loudly when she turned to see the pout on Delphine's face. She pushed the blonde back onto the mattress yet again, waiting to make sure Delphine would stay put before she set about putting her pyjamas on her. The top and socks were easy, though she did have some trouble with the bottoms until she half-heartedly promised sex if Delphine lifted her ass off the bed a little (she of course made sure not to give a specific time at which this sex would be delivered, and Delphine was in no state of mind to recognise the obvious loop hole).

"Okay, now bed," Cosima ordered, pulling the covers down on one side.

Delphine mumbled incoherently and nodded, and Cosima felt her heart melt into a puddle as the blonde crawled awkwardly into the bed and allowed Cosima to tuck the covers around her.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Cosima smiled goofily as Delphine struggled to keep her eyes open. "I just need to change," she explained, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Delphine's lips.

She took her own pyjamas out of a drawer and headed towards the bathroom, wanting to remove her make-up as well. She used a wipe rather than cleanser, wanting to be quick, and yet even though she was sure she was no more than two minutes, by the time she re-emerged from the bathroom Delphine's soft and even breaths could be heard across the room.

Cosima stared for far longer than was appropriate. She stared at the way Delphine's hair was tousled and splayed out across the side of the bed she always lay on when she slept over (which was so often now she supposed it just made it Delphine's side of the bed). She listened to the way Delphine's soft breaths filled the room, yet they weren't quite snores, they were just cute. She looked around her at Delphine's clothes on the floor, and one of Delphine's books on the bedside locker, and Delphine's laptop charging in a corner from earlier that day. She could smell the lingering scent of the food Delphine had cooked for them earlier. Finally, she looked at the way Delphine's hand stretched out, searching the bed for a body to cling to.

"Shit," Cosima whispered to herself, crossing the room to her side of the bed. "I'm so fucking smitten."

The words sent a smile across her face and a warm feeling through her chest as she slid into her own side of the bed. When she felt an arm slide around her waist and a face burrow into her back she knew it without a doubt she was a lot more than smitten; she was in love.


End file.
